The introduction of rechargeable lithium ion batteries opens new possibilities of performances. Lithium technologies offer several advantages where maximum operating time and battery cycles life is required over wide temperature range, coupled with compact size and minimum weight. This technology needs strict charge and discharge criteria. Protection and detection against abusive conditions is here a demand. A BMS (Battery Management System) is to be developed in order to fulfil these demands.